Talk:Arya Stark
Arya's age According to the appendices of my two UK copies of AGoT, Arya is nine years old at the start of the book, whilst her birthday and her turning ten years old is mentioned briefly in the text of A Clash of Kings. Just getting confirmation that her age wasn't changed to eight in the revised edition of AGoT (which has never been published in the UK).--Werthead 19:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Grammar corrections Rules say use American English. OED says "whilst" is "chiefly British." The American English word is "while." Furthermore, "she also a sword" is obviously not grammatically accurate. WikiYar 15:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :"Whilst" might be chiefly British, but is being used by George R.R. Martin in his A Song of Ice and Fire books as well. Ausir(talk) 16:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can we add 'Personality and relationships' to the character articles? i sure would like to know how she considers Tywin lannister, who has been more than kind with her Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 03:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Alias Added "Weasel" to her Alias' section, feel free to remove if it wasnt on there for a reason. 10:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I removed it. It has never been established in the TV series.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Willem, not William I can't edit this page, but in the "Book" section, it refers to Willam as the person murdered by Yoren. I believe that should be Willem. Arya's Death List I think the List is becoming notable enough for it's own section. Alatari (talk) 03:32, May 9, 2014 (UTC) The list is in, but I have a question: although the list obviously refers to her death prayer, do the people that she wished Jaquen to kill also count? They were technically never part of her nightly "death prayer", but they were people she explicitly wanted dead. In the show, this would mean adding the Tickler, Ser Amory Lorch and technically also Tywin —the first two were killed by Jaqen, the last wasn't, but he remained in Arya's death prayer, and he's already on the list as currently written. So, should we add the Tickler and Amory Lorch or not? I get the sense that they technically don't count, but I'd like other people to pitch in before changing anything. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Mycah This page appears to be semi-protected (I can't edit it). The name of Arya's friend should be spelled "Mycah", not "Micah", and wikilinked. 06:29, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed. Alatari (talk) 10:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Last episode of season 4 Arya clearly sails north, as the East Coast of Westeros is seen to her left, and not to Braavos, where she would've be sailing away from the coast to her back in to open sea. : Except that the ship is sailing out of a long narrow bay towards the sea. After they clear the bay, they'd still have to head north, because that's where Braavos is. Depending on the prevailing wind, they'd have to tack, which means they could end up heading south as well. Navigation is a tricky thing. 00:15, January 30, 2015 (UTC)